Last Race
by XxMaximumfan4evaxX
Summary: Maximum Ride is a drag racer. When she gets in an accident and is taken in by the Martinez family. She meets Fang. Will sparks fly or will Max's past forbid her from falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating on Tears Keep Falling! I don't know where to go with the story! If you have any ideas, please let me know! Okay, this is Last Race so tell me how you like it! I have another Fax story idea! So if this one isn't good then I'll do that one but I may do it anyway! Haha! The story…**

"You ready to get your ass kicked?" Jake asked me.

I looked up from waxing my hood. "Just focus on loosing."

He chuckled.

"Alright, the race will start in 4 minutes." Buzz called out.

"Ready to lose your money again?" I asked Cole.

Cole lost $5,000 to me last week and he says that we would get revenge. I didn't pay attention to it because everyone talks smack when they lose except me because I never loose.

"You just better watch your back, Max." He snarled and got in his car.

I rolled my eyes and got in my car. FYI, my car kicks ass. I have red neon lights coming from the bottom and tons of "secret weapons" hid.

"Are you ready?" Buzz asked. Each racer in reply revved their engine.

"GO!" He screamed.

I let go of my brake and stomped on the gas. The course was short only 10 miles but every racer went as fast as they could. As for me, I went 150 mph. The finish line was in arm's reach. I pushed blue button and flames came out my doors and my speed went from 150 to 210. I won! I won!

"Yes!" I yelled.

I skidded to a stop then smelled gasoline and after that everything went black. The only thing I remember was a flying feeling, someone screaming my name, and feeling warm liquid on my left side.

**So…what do you think? Let me know message me, comment! XOXO**

–**XxMaximumfan4evaxX-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They mean a lot! **

I woke up to an annoying beeping.

"Ow." I groaned my throat sore from non-use.

"Oh, good you're up." A man who couldn't be over 30 said walking into the room.

"Where I am?" I said sitting up but automatically falling back down and crying out in pain.

I feel like there's a knife in my stomach.

"Take it easy, Maximum." The man said.

"It's Max. Just Max." I huffed.

"My name is Dr. Collins. You were in a car accident last night. Your friend bought you in here. You lost quite a bit of blood, have three bruised ribs, and some of your abdomen is torn." The man explained.

I remember winning the race but everything after that is just blank.

"Now, Max, do you live with your parents?" Dr. Collins asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Do you have a phone number?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said then whisked out of the room.

_How could this have happened?_ I thought.

COLE! He rigged my car! That bastard is going to have hell to pay!

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said hoarse.

The door opened wide and in walked a woman with tan skin, medium length dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, Max, I'm Dr. Martinez. Dr. Collins is a good friend of mine and he wanted me to talk to you. Is that okay?" She said in a sweet voice.

I nodded.

"How old are you?" She asked crossing her legs.

"Seventeen." I whispered.

"My oldest son is your age. He likes to wear dark colors too." She smiled.

I looked over at my clothes that were by the sink.

I had a dark grey tank top, black skinny jeans, and black Converse.

"Are you still in school?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I skipped two grades."

"Wow, impressive." She said.

I smiled.

"So, Max, I was wondering if you would like to come live with me and my family. Just until you are fully healed. I don't think you want to stay in a hospital for eight weeks."

EIGHT WEEKS!

"You don't have to. I just thought it would be nice." She said when I didn't answer.

I nodded. "Sure."

She smiled. "Great. I'll go sign you out."

I smiled back. I like her. She doesn't treat me like dirt. While she was gone, I attempted to sit up again but this time much slower. I finally got in an upright position. I swung my legs around the side of the bed.

I took deep breaths. "Okay Max, you can do this." I whispered to myself.

I put on foot on the floor. A little bit of pain. Another foot hit the floor. A little more pain.

_Good._

I tried to stand but immediately fell back down, crying out in pain.

Dr. Martinez rushed in.

"Max, what's wrong?" She said fast.

"Tried to stand." I whispered, clutching my stomach.

"Honey, you can't walk or stand quite yet. You have to wait at least two days."

I groaned.

"Would you like me to help you get dressed?" She asked.

I nodded.

After about 10 minutes I was fully dressed and being wheeled out the hospital, a prescription for pain killers in my lap.

"I'm going to drop you off at home then run to the store to grab some things and fill your prescription." She said helping me in the car.

I nodded. "Anything you need?" She asked looking at me.

"Some energy drinks are fine." I shrugged. She nodded.

A couple minutes later we pulled up to a big tan brick house.

"Well, here we are." She smiled.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for meeting my new family for the next eight weeks.

**Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They mean a lot! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So thanks for all the great feedback! **

**FPOV**

"Ugh, Nudge! Turn it down!" I yelled running my hand through my hair.

The music still blasted through the house. I sleepily got up and walked over to her door and yanked it open.

"Nudge! Turn it down!" I yelled to her.

"Sorry Fang! I just love this song! Avril Lavinge is amazing! You know, she's Canadian, so are Justin Bieber and Drake! Ooh! They're showing a Drake and Josh marathon today! Drake is funny and so is Josh! Josh started out really fat but then he started to lose weight! Hey…" Nudge ran on until I shut the door.

Today was the day Mom was bringing home some girl that needed our help. My Mom is a vet so I'm not sure why she's bringing home a human. She usually brings home dogs and cats and animals of that nature. I looked at the clock.

_2:37, _Mom would be here in about an hour to an hour and a half.

I took a shower and changed into my usual all-black attire. I walked into my little sister Lizzy's room. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled.

"Fang!" She yelled then ran over and hugged my legs.

I laughed. "Hey, sweetie." I said as I picked her up.

"Is Mommy back yet?" She asked.

I shook my head and she frowned. "But she'll be back soon."

"I hungry." She said.

"Come on, let's go get you fed." I said taking her downstairs.

I poured her a bowl of her Disney Princess cereal and poured me some Apple Jacks.

We sat at the table and I listened to her tell me all about her week at Daycare. I nodded ever so often and smiled even more often. I loved Lizzy. She had big blue eyes that she used to get what she wanted and had shoulder length blonde hair. She looked nothing like me. I had tan skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. That's to be expected when your adopted (Lizzy and Nudge is not me). But I love her nonetheless.

"I'm home." I heard Mom yell.

"Mommy!" Lizzy hopped out the chair and ran to my mom and hugged her legs.

"Hey, baby girl." Mom smiled.

I put our bowls in the sink and walked toward where my mom was.

"Hey, Fang." She smiled at me.

"Hi Mom." I said. I noticed that behind Mom there was a really hot girl like amazingly hot. The prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had long blonde sun-streaked hair and milk chocolate eyes. She had an athletic body and was covered in scratches and bruises.

Nudge came running down the stairs. "Mom!" She yelled then stopped when she saw the mystery girl.

"Hey, honey." Mom said to Nudge.

"Mommy, who's that?" Lizzy asked Mom.

"Guys, this is Max. Max this is Nudge, Lizzy, and Fang. Children, this is Max."

She nodded in my direction.

Max.

**So this is it for now. I have a lot of stuff going on so I probably won't update a lot this week and next week. Review! XOXO**

**-XxMaximumfan4evaxX-**


	4. Chapter 4

**MPOV **

Okay, so, Dr. Martinez's son is hot. Like beyond hot. He has long black hair that stops at his eyelashes. Speaking of his eyes, they are like black. They're hypnotizing.

"Hi! I'm Nudge. Wow, you're really pretty. I like your hair. The different colors are really cool. The sun really did a good job. The sun just makes my hair go POOF! If I don't use some sort of product in my hair. What-"

"Nudge." This little girl, Lizzy I think, said.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"Well," Dr. M said. "I've got to run to the store. Anybody want anything?"

"Energy drinks." The tall, dark boy and I said at the same time.

We just stared at each other.

"Okay, well. Nudge, Lizzy you guys want to go?"

They nodded and left.

They just left me and Fang? standing there.

"Max." I said.

"Fang." He replied.

"Do you have a computer?" I asked. I had to talk to Buzz, Jake, or Katrina.

"Yeah. It's upstairs." He said.

I grimaced. I did okay getting out the car and into the house but I cannot do stairs.

"Can you bring it down here? Please."

He nodded and left.

I slowly walked to the living room and laid down on the couch. I can't believe I was in this mess. I mean, Dr. M is nice but this rich, fancy environment isn't me.

"Here." Fang said returning with an all-black laptop.

I looked at the wallpaper.

"BVB, nice." I nodded going to the internet.

"You a fan?" He asked.

"Yeah, I went to their last concert." I said.

He nodded.

I highlighted the URL bar and typed in www(dot)(dot)com/chatitup

The website had been created for people in the drag racing world to communicate. I went to the page for the chat room and typed in the password.

I found Buzz online and opened a private chat.

_**Maximum: **__hey _

_**Buzz: **__MAX! r u fine_

_**Maximum: **__sorta , three bruised ribs and torn abs_

_**Buzz: **__damn.___

_**Maximum: **__yeah , have u tlkd to cole ?_

_**Buzz: **__yeah he askd bout u___

_**Maximum: **__yeah , prob to see if his plan wrkd_

I felt Fang get up and leave the room.

_**Buzz: **__plan ?_

_**Maximum: **__he rigged my car ! im in this mess becuz of him ! _

_**Buzz: **__tht bastard ! _

_**Maximum: **__yeah ! but dnt tell him bout it jus tell him wutz wrong with me___

_**Buzz: **__okay ill tell him at the race tewnitee_

_**Maximum: **__between who ?_

_**Buzz: **__cole and john_

_**Maximum: **__johns gonna win_

_**Buzz: **__ikr gtg stay in touch max_

_**Maximum: **__I will___

_**Buzz has logged off.**_

~LINE BREAK~

Later, that day Dr. M took all of us to the mall. We all got new clothes and shoes. Apparently, school started in a few weeks for them. Dr. M let me re-color my hair. I got black highlights and blue bang tips. Nudge and Lizzy wanted to go to Claire's but Fang and I wanted to go to Hot Topic so Dr. M gave us $70 each and told us to meet her at the car in an hour.

We walked into Hot Topic and looked around. I was walking around the body jewelry display. I grabbed a belly button ring that had and M and went to find Fang. I felt my head connect with a brick wall.

"Oh, sorry." The wall said.

I know that voice. I looked up.

"Kale." I whispered.

"Max! You got your hair re-colored. Such a shame, you know how much I loved the red." He said smiling.

Bad memories came flooding back. I backed up as far as I could. I paid for the stuff in my hand and ran out the store. An ocean of pain rushed over me and I cried out in pain.

"Max!" Fang said coming to help me.

"I'm fine. Let's just go." I breathed.

I walked slowly to the car and slid in.

I drowned out the sound of Nudge and Lizzy singing Katy Perry.

Kale. I haven't seen Kale since I was 15. I just started racing and he was my boyfriend. We were in love until…

**So sorry for not updating. I've had a lot going on. Thanks to the following people for reviewing: **

**fangs girl17**** - ****yesisalas**** - ****DancingintheRayne**** - ****HeAt-StRoKe**** - ****my middle name is SARCASAM**** - ****Chocogirl24**** - ****Dreamin'OfABlondeFang**** - ****JealousMindsThinkAlike**** – XxDDxX - ****MYWINTERFIREFLY4**** And ****Awesomeness47**


	5. Chapter 5

Kale. I haven't seen Kale since I was 15. I just started racing and he was my boyfriend. We were in love until…

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Max." Kale said whispering in my ear.<em>

_"I love you too, Kale." I said placing a kiss on his lips. _

_We had been together for a year now. I pulled back from the kiss and stared into his beautiful green eyes. He twirled a piece of my now red hair in between his fingers. _

_"You know how much I love the red." He whispered into my ear. _

_"I know." I whispered back. _

_We were in the back of his car and it had gotten pretty cold. I shivered. _

_"You cold?" He asked. _

_I nodded and he pulled a varsity jacket from the front seat. It smelled like Black and Milds and pine. It smelled like him. _

_"Better?" He asked staring into my brown eyes._

_"A little." I said tangling my hands in his chocolate hair. _

_"Well, I know something that will definitely warm you up." He said his lips coming closer to mine with every word. _

_I smiled and closed the very little space there was. We leaned back and I felt the cool leather hit my exposed legs. I propped up my feet on the door. Kale eased his way in between my legs. His hands rested on my hips while mine stayed tangling his perfect chocolate brown hair. I pulled and tugged every time we came up for air. _

_His hands slowly slid up my shirt. I pulled my lips from his._

_"Kale, no." I said. _

_"Please." He said using his puppy dog eyes. It works every time except now. _

_"No." I said sternly. _

_"Okay, okay, okay. Fine." He said kissing me. _

_We kissed for the longest time. His tongue slipped between my teeth and battled for dominance. Me being the kind person I am I let him win so his ego wouldn't be hurt. Because that's the nice girlfriend I am. _

_His hands pushed up my shirt. He crouched down and kissed my stomach. _

_" Kale, Kale, stop. Please stop." I pleaded. I tried to pull his head up but he was much stronger than me. _

_"Come on Maximum. You know you want to." He said looking up at me through his eyelashes then continuing to kiss my abdomen. _

_"No. Stop." I whined struggling but his hands kept me in place. _

_"Kale...NO!" I said striking my hand across his cheek. _

_He paused. Anger flashed through his emerald eyes. Mine widen in fear. I unlocked the door and struggled to get out. I ran across the yard towards his house. He tackled me from behind making me scream and hit my head on the rocks. _

_"You are going to give me what I want." He said bringing my legs to wrap around his waist. He pinned my arms between his knees. His hands started to rub up and down my thighs. _

_His face came right beside mine. That scent that I loved so much became the scent of the devil. _

_"Feels good, doesn't it Max?" He whispered harshly in my ear. _

_Tears rolled down my cheeks. I shut my eyes._

_"KALE!" We heard someone yell. _

_I knew that voice. Buzz. Buzz is Kale's brother. I opened my eyes._

_"Dude! Get off of her!" Buzz yelled throwing him off me. _

_Buzz helped me up. Kale stepped closer and I jumped behind Buzz. _

_"I will get you one day Maximum." He said then walked into the house. _

_Buzz drove me home that night._

* * *

><p>"We're home." Dr.M announced awakening me from my painful memories. I grabbed my bags and walked in the house.<p>

"Max." Fang said once everyone had walked ahead. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I said and tried to walk away but he caught my arm.

"Max. I know we've only known each other a day but you can talk to me. If you need to." He said.

I just stared at him. He was beautiful. But I couldn't get attached.

"Thanks." I said then walked away.

He wanted to be there for me? And help me? If he wanted to help me, he should've been there when Kale showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what happened between Kale and Max. So, I've gotten some AWESOME reviews! Okay so, I have a lot of stuff going on. With me going back to school soon ): So I might update once (maybe twice after this).<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Im beyond sorry that I haven't updated! I had school and I was on punishment! So I'm going to try to update! But I'm stuck! So tell me what you would like to happen! Help me to help you! Again I'm beyond sorry!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**FANG POV**

Something is up with Max. Ever since she ran into that guy at the mall she's been off.

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Why am stressing over this girl? I mean, she is different.

There was a knock at my door and Lizzy walked in.

"Hey sweetie." I said giving her a sincere smile.

"I had a bad dream." She said rubbing her eyes with one hand and clutching her teddy bear in the other.

"C'mere." I said holding out my arms. She climbed in my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. I cradled her and sang. ..**( A/N Usually I can't stand when MR characters sing but I'm trying to give a "big brother loves and takes care of his little sister" vibe so work with me!)**

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
>Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird<br>And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring<br>And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass<br>And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat<br>And if that billy goat won't pull,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull<br>And if that cart and bull turn over,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover<br>And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
>Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart<br>And if that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.<em>

I gently laid her down in my bed, kissed her forehead, cut off the lights, and left.

**MAX POV**

Fang let me use his laptop again. I logged on to the drag website and talked to Buzz.

**Buzz:** hey

**Me:** hi

**Buzz:** yuh coming to the race tonitee ?

**Me:** where?

**Buzz:** 4-1-0

**Me:** I'll try but. . .

**Buzz:** I get tht ur scared but ill watch out for you and so will les and ryan

**Me:** itee ill try

**Buzz:** kool I gotta go but hopefully ill see you there

**Me:** kay

I browsed my bags for something amazing to wear! Even if you're not racing, you still got to look good.

I decided to where short black jean shorts, my Cupcake Cult shirt, and white & black Adidas.** (On profile!) **Now that my outfit was put together, I needed away to get past Dr. M. I don't think saying "Yeah, I'm going to a drag race with a bunch of teenagers doing tons of illegal things." would work so I'll tell her I'm going to the park for a while.

I walked downstairs and told her I was going to the park and she said not to be back to late. After grabbing some cash I ran across the yard and started off towards the site.

**FANG POV **

"Yeah, dude I heard it be live out there." My best friend Iggy said through the phone. He was trying to convince me to go to this drag race.

"I don't know man." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Come on, you need to get out, and not with Lindsey." He commented.

Lindsey was my girlfriend and she didn't have the best reputation. I only went with her for a bet.

"Alright fine. Come get me in 15 minutes."

"Atta boy!" He smiled and hung up.


End file.
